Magic Dance
by Daydreamer and Nighthinker
Summary: Vi una maraña de color rojo y rosa, los labios y los brazos envueltos alrededor de los cuerpos y me di cuenta de que tal vez los errores pueden ocurrir dos veces. Cuarta temporada, Bloom y Roxy tienen una charla sobre ciertas parejas sentimentales en el Fruity Music Bar. Leve insinuación Sparxshipping Traducción Autorizada de "Magic Dance" por "Emberfire411"


**Magic Dance**

 **Resumen:** Vi una maraña de color rojo y rosa, los labios y los brazos envueltos alrededor de los cuerpos y me di cuenta de que tal vez los errores pueden ocurrir dos veces. Cuarta temportada, Bloom y Roxy tienen una charla sobre ciertas parejas sentimentales en el Fruity Music Bar.

Disclaimer: Winx Club no me pertenece, yo sólo hago traducción de una de las más hermosas historias en este sitio.

PD. Yo sólo me encargó de la traducción, la autora original de esta historia en inglés es "Emberfire". Vayan a leer sus historias, valen muchísimo la pena.

 **O.O.O**

-"Sybilla, ¿crees que los Magos del Círculo Negro tendrán la oportunidad de un juicio justo ahora con Diana de nuestro lado?"

La Gran Hada de la Justicia no se movió de su lugar, flotaba sobre Duman, analizando su fiebre. No esperaba que me respondiese, estaba concentrada en su labor. Para mi sorpresa, su voz suave respondió:

-"Es bueno que Diana haya bandonado su venganza, pero desafortunadamente la corte no establece juicios a menos que la mayoría de las Hadas Mayores estén de acuerdo."

-"¿Quiénes son las otras Hadas Mayores?"

-"Veamos, está Nebula pero es poco probable de convencer. Esto nos deja con Aurora, el hada Mayor del Norte. A pesar su control sobre el frío, ella es abierta y leal a Morgana. Si tú puedes convencerle de que realizar un juicio justo para los Hechiceros es lo mejor para el Reino; ella podría cambiar el rumbo de esta batalla."

-"Bueno, eso es una buena noticia"- dijo Stella. Me observó, parecía un poco cansada.- "¿No lo es, Bloom?"

Mordí mi labio.-"Es un comienzo, ¿dónde podemos encontrarle?"

-"Lo último que supe de ella fue que se encontraba en alguna parte sobre el Océano Pacífico."

Tecna sacudió su cabeza.- "Es medianoche ahí, si vamos en su búsqueda aún podemos esperar hasta mañana. Deberíamos ir a dormir un poco y a descansar un poco."

-"Además Roxy tiene que trabajar en el Fruity Music Bar hoy en la noche, junto con los chicos" comentó Flora.

-"Por cierto, ¿dónde está Roxy?"- preguntó Layla, buscando alrededor de la habitación-"U Ogron… ellos estaban justo aquí hace un rato."

-"Ogron salió a tomar aire"- dijo Gantlos mientras se apoyaba contra una raíz expuesta de un árbol.-"Tal vez Roxy decidió que sería buena idea."

Sybilla lo rechazó con la mano.-"Le dije a Roxy que si no deseaba quedarse aquí, podía usar la sala de entrenamiento para trabajar en sus poderes hasta que hayamos terminado."

-"Aún así no hay mucho que hacer"- Anagan respondió.-"Al menos hasta que hayamos descubierto como reaccionó al tratamiento, estamos estancados."

-"Por lo menos estás seguro"- dijo Flora- "Pero él tiene razón, no hay motivo para que Roxy entre tarde a su turno. Hay que ir por ella e irnos."

-"Yo iré"- dije- "Ustedes tengan el portal listo."

Tecna asintió con la cabeza.- "Suena bien."

-"Te acompañaré"- dijo Sybilla enderezándose. Había un registro de datos mágicos en su mano.-"Necesito tiempo para analizar los resultados de Duman antes de que comenzar el tratamiento y mi estudio no está muy lejos de donde debes llegar. Odiaría que alguien se extravíe en este lugar."

Tenía ganas de decirle que quería algo de tiempo para mí, pero yo sabía que era mejor que iniciar una pelea con ella después de tanta ayuda (tratándose de algo tan trivial). "Está bien."

La mirada de ella estaba en mí mientras caminabamos por los pasillos. Era algo extraño, no parecía estar molesta ni nada por el estilo (por un momento me había preocupado de que alguna manera hubiese leído mis pensamientos y se enterase de que yo estuviese molesta con ella), curioso. Esperé algunos segundos antes de decir: "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.-"Estaba a punto de preguntarte eso, parecías preocupada. ¿Qué cruza por tu mente?"

Múltiples pensamientos aparecieron por mi mente; desde la inminente amenaza que la Reina Morgana parecía tener sobre nuestras cabezas en cada momento, la súbita cooperación de los hechiceros con nosostros, las miradas que Ogron le dirigía a Roxy cuando creía que nadie lo veía, la sensación del brazo alrededor de mi cintura en el salón de baile de mi sueño...-"en nada realmente."

-"Si no fuese nada, no estaríamos discutiendo esto."

Ella era realmente inteligente. Pero estar atrapado en ese lugar podría hacerlo en cualquier persona. Lo había aprendido de los mejores.-"Sólo es la cueva, protege a todos lo que acuden a ella buscando ayuda, y ninguna fuerza hostil puede entrar en ella."

-"Eso es correcto."

-"¿Esto funciona aunque no estés aquí?"

-"¿Te refieres a qué la protección habría funcionado, durante mi encarcelamiento, sin mí aquí?"- mi silencio traicionó mi respuesta, y Sybilla me miró con aire pensativo.

-"No estoy del todo segura, teóricamente tendría… ¿por qué un amigo tuyo vino aquí en búsqueda de protección algún tiempo atrás?"

-"Sí o no. En realidad no lo sé. Se supone que estaba tratando de llegar aquí basado en este libro, buscaba zonas de seguridad en la dimensión mágica. Había algunos detalles resaltados y juntos con notas en los márgenes… buscaba refugio, yo lo sabía. No sé si alguna vez probó alguna teoría."

-"Ya veo, ¿y qué ha sido de tu amigo?"

Parecía más fácil hablarlo sin las chicas alrededor.-"Él… él murió."

Sybilla tocó mi hombro.-"Lamento oírlo, son tiempos oscuros. Querida. Pero no podemos dejar que estas cosas nos frenen, no es lo que querrían nuestos amigos."

Respiré profundamente.- "Lo sé."

Ella sonrió mientras señalaba el pasillo.-"El cuarto de entrenamiento es la segunda puerta a la izquierda, creo que puedes llegar tú sola desde aquí."

Asentí.- "Gracias."

Ella desapareció apenas giró en una esquina, pero me detuve un segundo; debía arreglar los sentimientos que me desgarraban el corazón. Dios, ¿podrías pensar coherentemente por un segundo, Bloom? Ha sido un día largo, lleno de giros y revelaciones que no había esperado en absoluto y que no estaba lista para enfrentarme. Sólo quería llegar a casa y tirarme a dormir. Incluso eso parecía agotador por temor a que el volviese a perseguir mis sueños y evitase que despertase jamás.

Mis pies se empezaron a mover. No había manera en la que yo pudiese arreglar el pasado. Éste ya había desaparecido hace tiempo y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Cualquier persona que fuese lo suficientemente inteligente lo aceptaría y seguiría adelante pero a veces no podía evitar preguntarme cuan inteligente era realmente. Especialmente con algunas decisiones ya tomadas en mi vida. Pero tal vez el hecho de que el pasado no podría repetirse no era más que un sentimiento triste más que un alivio.

Nadie podría cometer los mismos errores que yo.

La puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se abrió ligeramente y al mirar al interior esta se abrió y observé un enrendo de color rojo y rosa, labios y brazos envueltos alrededor de cuerpos como si estos rogasen a las Fuerzas que no los separasen nunca. Fue como si una piedra cayese en mi estómago, y fue el momento en que me di cuenta que los errores podrían ocurrir dos veces.

 **O.O.O**

-"Roxy"

El hada me hechó un vistazo por encima del hombro, parecido a las estudiantes del primer año en Alfea; las cuales morían de miedo en las cercanías de la oficina de Faragonda cuando ellas no sabían que habían hecho mal. Después de un momento ella me dirigió una débil sonrisa, sacudiendo su pulgar hacia el bar.

-"Dame un momento para llevar una copa a la mesa 16, son clientes regulares, y probablemente ya están por aquí."

Negué con la cabeza y señalé el lugar frente a mí.- "Los chicos pueden manejarlo, trae una silla. Charlaremos un rato."

Lentamente se sentó frente a mí, mirando alrededor en búsqueda del resto de las chicas, las cuales ya se habían ido a casa para descansar.-"¿Qué pasa?"

Por un segundo pensé en sacar el tema lentamente, sacando todo con el menor dolor posible. Pero sabía que si tomaba esa decisión, sería un proceso muy doloroso. Respiré profundamente.-"Hoy te vi en la sala de entrenamiento con Ogron."

Los ojos de Roxy se abrieron por la sorpresa, y sus orejas tomaron el color de su cabello. Noté como empezaba a mover las manos, intentando buscar una excusa.-"Mira Bloom..."

Levanté una mano para detenerla.-"Seré directa. Está bien. Nada de felicidad mágica y no tienes que hacer nada de lo que yo te diga pero sólo te pido que me escuches."

Sus ojos parecían abatidos.-"Tal vez simplemente pasaste por un mal momento o algo así."

-"No creo que lo haya hecho, ahora me gustaría decir. Por lo menos escúchame, he estado en tu posición antes y si pudiese me daría este consejo."

Roxy dirigió su mirada deprimida hacia la playa.-"Sí, he visto la manera en que Sky te ve, no tienes idea en qué posición estoy,"

-"¿No tengo ni idea de que te gusta Ogron, que te besó, y que te pidió que huyeses con él dejando el mundo mágico detrás?"

Su mandíbula se abrió sorprendida, y el tono de sus orejas ahora estaba en sus mejillas.-"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

-"Tuve que adivinar la última parte pero escuché a Ogron usar la palabra huir, así que no fue tan díficil."

Roxy sacudió su cabeza.-"¿Tú amabas a alguien más? ¿Alguien del otro lado?"

-"En resumen, sí."- Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida, parcialmente para mantenerme despierta gracias a la cafeína y parcialmente para dejar procesar sus pensamientos a Roxy.

Le miré observar a Sky, estaba inclinado sobre el bar junto con Brandon y Nabu, parecían estar riendo.-"¿Acaso él…?"

Reaccioné con una mezcla de un suspiro y una risa.-"Oh no, no lo sabe. No tiene idea, nunca la tenido y nunca la tendrá." Su mirada desde él hacia mí, y suspiré.-"Pregúntame lo que quieras."

Roxy se había quedado sin palabras. Se dejó caer sobre la silla y observó el océano.-"¿Cómo sucedió?"

Dejé salir una sonrisa triste.-"No tengo idea, al igual que tú no sabes cómo sucedió con Ogron."

El hada de los animales se sonrojó.-"Realmente podías verlo."

-"Lo sospeché. Mayormente por él, la manera en que te veía, siempre se aseguraba de decirte algo. Pensé por un rato que eras indiferente a ellos, lo cual era una buena señal. Pero entonces Sybilla me dijo que Ogron se había ido no mucho tiempo después de ti, y ahí supe cuando estabas perdida."

De alguna manera ella se rió.-"Realmente no lo sé, aunque si…"

-"¿Lo amas?"- terminé la frase por ella. Roxy no respondió, y tomé un sorbo de mi bebida.-"Es díficil saberlo, sobre todo en este tiempo, pero el hecho de que buscases esa palabra significa que tienes emociones bastante fuertes."

-"Él dijo que renunciaría a su búsqueda de venganza. Bueno, él no dijo eso tan específicamente. Pero dijo que lo intentaría y que dejaría a Gantlos, Anagan y Duman, y, ¿eso no es algo significativo?"

-"Podría decirlo. ¿Pero qué pasaría con Gantlos y Anagan?"

La mirada esperanzada en los ojos de Roxy desapareció.-"Él dijo que no lo sabe. Estaban hablando sobre drenar el poder de Tir Nan Og si ellos conseguían una audiencia con la reina Morgana."

Rodé los ojos.-"¿Estás seguro de que Ogron no quiere participar en ello?"

-"Si".- La voz era firme y sin dudas, continuó después de una pausa-"¿Conoces esa prueba para entrar en la cueva de Sybilla? ¿Dónde entramos en un sueño con lo que más deseábamos?"

-"¿Él estaba ahí?"- ella se sonrojó y reí entre dientes.-"Y sé que tú estabas en el suyo."

Ese comentario hizo girar su cabeza en mi dirección, sus ojos se abrieron en grande.-"¿Yo lo estaba?"

-"Lo juro por mis alas de hada."

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y la felicidad pura que vi en ella me hizo sonreír; de repente estabamos riendo como simples chicas. Roxy se acercó y me apretó la mano.-"No puedo creerlo, debería haberlo dicho antes, incluso Flora, quizás sólo…"

Levanté una mano-"No tienes que explicarme nada, estar cerca de ellas… confía en mí. Sé lo bien que se siente tener algo que es tuyo."

-"¿Él era tuyo? ¿El tipo del que te enamoraste?"

Mi sonrisa desapareció.-"No, en realidad no… Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírselo, ni siquiera de hablar con él. Tenía mucha más hambre de poder que Ogron, pero hasta el final fue bueno para controlarlo. Siempre admiré el hecho de que pudiese mantener el control de sus poderes."

Roxy parecía desconcertada.-"No entiendo… si no funcionó- si no funciona-, ¿por qué me dirías que lo intentara?"

-"Porque nunca dije que no puedas hacerlo"-respondí.-"Roxy, la verdad es que no eres parte de esto y no importa lo que te digan las Winx o Faragonda o lo que alguien más te haya dicho. No tienes que ir a Alfea si no quieres, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y si Ogron es una parte de ello entonces hazlo."

-"Si hubieses tenido la oportunidad, ¿te habrías ido con él?"

Dejé que mi mente regresase a Baltor por un momento; todos los encuentros que había tenido con él. Cuán diferente habría sido la situación si en un momento él dejase ir su magia, me hubiese arrastrado a sus brazos y besado hasta dejarme sin sentido.-"Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad, no estaría sentada aquí frente a ti"

-"¿Realmente quieres decir eso?"

-"Cada palabra."

Un silencio se instauró.-"¿Me ayudarás a salvarlo?"

La frase era demasiado familiar y destrozó mi corazón en pedazos más pequeños de los cuales ya estaba al incio de la conversación. Observé a mí alrededor para asegurarme de que los chicos no nos hubiesen visto.-"Sí."

Sus ojos se abrieron debido a la respuesta y antes de que pudiese detenerle me abrazó por encima de la mesa.-"¡Eres increíble Bloom! ¡No sé que haría si no estuvieses aquí!"

A pesar del dolor que sentía en mi corazón, sonreí y le regresé el abrazo.-"No tienes porque agradecerlo, en realidad, no le digas a nadie excepto a Ogron."

-"Por supuesto."-Roxy regresó a su asiento y adoptó una mirada seria.-"¿Entonces cuál es el plan?"

Lo pensé por un momento.-"Necesitaremos una forma de escenificar su muerte, nadie puede pensar que esté vivo. Y no estoy preocupada por ti, has dejado en claro que puedes pasar de Alfea. Desaparecer misteriosamente unos meses no estaría mal pero quiero que le digas a Klaus."

Roxy parpadeó.- ¿Qué estoy enamorada de Ogron?

-Bueno, tal vez que no estás enamorada de Ogron, pero prométeme que si te vas le dirás. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió.- ¿Y Ogron?

-Él y los otros hechiceros deben tener un plan de respaldo si están tratando de tomar el control de Tir Nan Og…- observé a la gente en el Bar manteniendo a Sky y a los demás ocupados.-Todos parecen ocupados, estoy segura de que podríamos escapar a la cueva de Sybilla sin que ellos se den cuento. Sería mucho más sencillo que intentar adivinar sus planes.

Roxy sonrió como si de Navidad se tratase y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos; cuando llegasemos Roxy probablemente se lanzaría a los brazos de Ogron, acordarían huir y le correspondería cualquier beso que él le diese.

Probablemente yo sería capaz de obtener información de parte de él sobre lo que Gantlos y Anagan estuviesen planeando. Cuando dejé mis pensamientos de lado, Roxy estaba de pie sacudiendo sus jeans.

-Déjame llevar esa orden a la mesa 16 y estaré lista para irnos.- Asentí, y ella me miró por un momento.- ¿Bloom?

-¿Si?

-El tipo con el que te enamoraste… fue el que Stella mencionó, ¿no? ¿Con quién peleaste el año pasado? Baltor.

Sonreí de manera triste. Debía de haber sido sencillo entenderlo.-Si.

-Aunque ustedes no tuvieron la oportunidad, creo que él estaría orgulloso de ti.

Ese comentario me causó una avalancha de emociones a través de mí. Pero me las arreglé para sonreír.- También me gustaría pensar eso.

 **O.O.O**

Roxy estaba flotando en el aire mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera del bar, cogiendo una cerveza fría de la nevera y la colocó en una bandeja. Técnicamente no debía servir esa clase de bebidas hasta cumplir los 21 pero su padre no parecía tener problema con ella. Y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ello, necesitaría mucho más para que la bajasen de su nube.

-Parece que Afrodita te hubiese golpeado- comentó Nabu mientras pasaba junto a ella, con un bandeja de vasos vacíos.

-Puedo ser muy feliz- respondió Roxy -¿podrías cubrir mis mesas, Nabu? Me debo ir temprano.

-Considéralas cubiertas. Después de todo ha sido un largo día para ustedes.

Si sólo supieras, fue el pensamiento de Roxy mientras se dirigía a la mesa. Su cliente habitual estaba ahí con el rostro enfrascado en su libro. Ella siempre lo había considerado alguien extraño, que decidiera pasar su tiempo libre en el bar ya que no mostraba ningún o poco interés por el (lo había visto más de una vez rechazar a chicas). De hecho, la única ocasión en la que había mostrado un leve interés había sido en la música de las Winx e incluso para entonces nunca se había movido de su asiento para tener una mejor visión del escenario.

El levantó la vista mientras ella dejaba la cerveza encima de la mesa.-Gracias.

-Es un placer, eres de nuestros únicos bebedores de cerveza.

El hombre rió entre dientes.- ¿Eso es algo bueno?

-Para el negocio.-Roxy observó a Bloom en el bar hablando con Timmy y Riven.-Sólo quería hacerte saber que posiblemente me tome unas vacaciones, no sé cuánto tiempo me iré pero puede ser considerable.

Roxy no estaba segura de qué esperar como respuesta pero su sopresa fue al ver asentir al hombre.-Viajando por el mundo, sin duda.

-No estoy segura de llamarlo así.

-¿Irás con tus amigos?-hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia Bloom y los chicos.

Ella siguió la vista de él.- No realmente, es algo más como un conocido.

Asintió.- Ellos son el Club Winx, ¿no?

Por un momento pensó en mentirle pero lo consideró inútil.- Lo son.

-Buenos amigos tuyos.

-Supongo, ellos me han enseñado mucho, especialmente sobre mí misma.

-Sí, parecen ser muy buenos en eso.

Roxy devolvió su mirada hacia él.- Me sorprende que tengas que preguntar quiénes son ellos, casi cada persona en el mundo han visto sus rostros.

-Oh, los he visto. A algunos con más frecuencia que los otros.- sus ojos se posaron en Bloom por un segundo, y Roxy sintió como un extraño sentimiento se apoderase de ella. Como si ella estuviese siendo entrometida.

Se aclaró la garganta un momento después.-Bueno, debo irme. Klaus puede ayudarte si necesitas algo.- los chicos ya tenían suficiente trabajo por esta noche.

-Eso no será necesario.-El hombre se levantó de la mesa y salcó un billete de su bolsillo.-Puedo ver que está lo suficientemente ocupado, odiaría añadir más. Toma, quédate con el cambio.

Ella asintió; una propina de doce dólares era escandalosa pero parecía ser algo normal en el hombre.- Gracias.

Dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque se dirigía hacia algún punto justo detrás de ella. Miró por encima del hombro y nada había cambiado con Bloom y los chicos en la barra. Roxy giró para encontrar al hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.- Tenías razón, ¿lo sabes?

Roxy alzó una ceja totalmente confundida.- ¿Respecto a qué?

-Estoy orgullosa de ella.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia afuera antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más o unir las piezas en su lugar, con su largo cabello rubio rojizo soplando en la brisa del océano.

* * *

Ha sido más de un año que no me aparecía por aquí y lo lamento pero he pasado por muchas cosas, he aprendido de ellas y entre el trabajo y la escuela rara vez tengo tiempo de escribir. En fin, una disculpa por la espera pero espero antes de enero ponerme al corriente con lo que tengo pendiente y terminar las traducciones.

Ahora con la historia, esto se está poniendo cada vez más bella, es tan hermoso cómo ya sabemos quién apareció y no puedo esperar a que lean la siguiente parte.


End file.
